Mon Voyage L'Enfer
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: The prologue fic to A Spark Of Good. Poor, innocent Angela is held hostage by Billyboy, & it will take all of her inner strength to endure a horrible nightmare of reality. Read & review, please!
1. Prologue

**MON VOYAGE L'ENFER**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a story I wrote about my ACO fanfic character Angela & what happened to her during & after the night she lost her parents. I hope you enjoy, but be forewarned: much of the story, including the beginning, contains graphic rape scenes. If you can't handle things like that, I suggest you not read any further.

Billyboy is the sole property of Stanley Kubrick & Anthony Burgess. Angela & her parents, as well as Billyboy's goons, belong to me.

Again, enjoy the story. Reviews & critique are always welcome, so long as they're not flames.

* * *

Prologue:

Descent Into Hell

11-year-old Angela Westbrook screamed & struggled in the skinhead goons' grasp as she kicked the brutes in the shins & tried vainly to free herself. Angela's mother & father were restrained by three other thugs, their eyes wide with fear & their mouths covered with gags. "Let me go, you ruffians!" Angela yelled, never wavering in her attempt to fight off her pair of attackers. "_Me __relâcher cet __instant!_" When Angela had bitten one of the thugs on the arm, he let out a painful scream & slapped Angela in retaliation. Angela immediately began to cry, not so much from the stinging of her injury as much as from the fear she felt as she & her parents were dragged into the old, derelict opera house & then rudely shoved onto the stage inside.

No sooner had Angela, her mother, & her father been removed of their restraints & gotten their bearings than a tall, imposing shadow loomed over them. "Well, well, well," spoke a gruff voice, "what have we here? A trio of lovely little victims!"

Angela whimpered fearfully as she rushed to her mother's loving arms for comfort & protection. Her father clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the camouflage-clad delinquent who had just arrived. "Who in God's name are you, & what do you want with my family?"

The teenage villain smiled wickedly as he removed a switchblade knife from his coat pocket & opened it. "You can just refer to me as Billyboy," he said with a callous cheerfulness, circling around his three hostages like a hungry vulture over his prey. "Though I really don't think it matters what you call me...It sort of depends." Billyboy toyed with the dagger in his hands, while his eyes twinkled cruelly & his lips curled to reveal yellowed teeth frozen in a sadistic smile.

Angela & her mother were clearly frightened at the prospect of what their captor might do to them; Angela's father, however, tried to keep a brave face on & show no fear. "Depends on what?" he asked assertively, masking whatever anxiety he had with the calm of his native fellow Englishmen.

Cold chills instantly ran up & down Mr. Westbrook's spine as Billyboy put his knife to the teacher's throat, sliding it over the unmoving flesh "playfully". "It depends," Billyboy replied with aloofness, "mainly on you. You & your folks do exactly as I say, & you'll come out of this A-OK. Put up a fight, though, & you won't be so lucky." One of Billyboy's goons, a simpleton named Yancy, snickered with childish glee & made a crude slashing sound as he moved his finger across his throat, miming the deadly stroke of the guillotine that instilled fear into the hearts of millions throughout the history of Angela's birth country.

"What is it that you want from us?" Angela's mother cried, clutching her daughter protectively in her arms. "Why have you brought us here?"

"Just to filly around with you," Billyboy answered calmly, walking over to the two young ladies & eyeing them lasciviously. He halted behind Angela's mother & wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in closer towards him as he whispered, "You know, there are so many things I could do to a pretty woman like you..." Mrs. Westbrook's youthful face turned scarlet at the very thought of those "things". Barely managing to refrain from attacking Billyboy, the normally-composed Mr. Westbrook snarled fiercely, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my wife in such a filthy way, you hideous monster!"

Billyboy ignored Mr. Westbrook's command, however, & began toying with his wife's long hair. "What lovely locks of gold you have, Mrs. Westbrook," Billyboy murmured into the mother's ear, licking the inside of it "sensually" with his tongue. "I'll bet the voloss _beneath _your clothes is just as soft & fine..." He roughly grabbed the spot between Mrs. Westbrook's legs, rubbing the covered flesh while he slid his hand underneath her nightgown & fondled her breasts. "You're such a beautiful little bitch," Billyboy snarled. "I want to fuck you."

Angela became angry & she struggled in her mother's grasp, which was now tighter than it had been before. "Don't call my mommy a bitch!" Angela yelled. Her rage gave way to fright when she felt her mother squirming in Billyboy's clutches. "Stop!" Angela cried, scared for her mother's safety as well as hers. "Leave her alone!" Billyboy did not listen to Angela, however; he got his knife & began slicing off her mother's clothes, even as she fought to break away & flee. When the last of the shredded garments fell to the stage floor, Billyboy smiled licentiously at Angela's mother, before embracing the terrified woman as his hands groped & touched her naked body. "Come to bed with me," the gang leader whispered, biting his victim's neck like a bloodthirsty vampire. "You know you want to..."

Angela's mother quickly abandoned her fear as she struggled once more to escape from Billyboy's gloved clutches. "Let go of me, you brute!" she snarled angrily, fighting her captor with all her might. "_Me __lâcher_" Again, Billyboy refused, & soon he was able to completely overpower Mrs. Westbrook; the knave dragged the vainly-resisting woman to an old mattress nearby, & then ordered two of his goons to tie her down.

"Mommy!" Angela screamed, reaching out a hand in desperation. Mrs. Westbrook grunted painfully as she was fastened with rough ropes to the mattress & her arms & legs were stretched out uncomfortably. "It's too late for me, Angela," she told her daughter. "You need to save yourself." Her restraints were tightened, but Mrs. Westbrook tried her best to be brave in this time of fear. "Run, _belle fleur!_" she ordered Angela. "Run while you can!"

"No, Mother!" Angela replied in determination. "I won't leave you!"

Now thinking only about her beloved child, Mrs. Westbrook kept trying to convince Angela to escape before it was too late, but she was quickly silenced when Billyboy placed a scarf-gag over her mouth & tied it as tightly as he could. Once the scoundrel had unfastened his trousers, he straddled Angela's mother & began pushing into her. Even though her anguished cries were muffled by the gag, Mrs. Westbrook screamed throughout her rape, & almost as soon as the ordeal had begun, Mr. Westbrook embraced Angela protectively & shielded her gaze from the brutal scene taking place in front of them. "Don't look, _belle fleur!_" he urged his daughter. But it was no use; no matter how hard she tried, Angela just could not avert her eyes from the horrible sight of her mother being violated. It was much too painful for her to ignore.

Finally, Billyboy spilt his seed into Mrs. Westbrook & was just about to assault her again, but Mr. Westbrook would not let that happen. He rushed towards his wife & the cad who had raped her with an outstretched hand & anger in his blue eyes. "You won't lay another hand on my wife, you—" Mr. Westbrook screamed as Billyboy's knife made contact with his chest; he fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding wound as he grimaced in pain. Billyboy, furious that he had not killed Mr. Westbrook, snarled in rage as he stooped over the terrified man & plunged the knife into his heart again...& again...& again.

When Mrs. Westbrook saw her husband's ensanguined body lying lifelessly before her, she began to wail mournfully, crying out the name of her beloved as she lamented his murder; Billyboy heard her & stabbed her in the heart, as well. When he was satisfied that both of his victims were dead, Billyboy smiled evilly & spat on their carcasses, before untying Angela's mother from the restraints that had once bound her & tossing her body on top of her husband's like a rag doll. Poor Angela, who had witnessed every second of the horrifying event, screamed & rushed over to her parents; she began crying as she shook their motionless bodies, begging for them to return to life. "Mommy!" she wept. "Daddy! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Billyboy showed no remorse at what he had done; he calmly lit a cigarette & puffed on it, watching the smoke drift from his mouth. "Take them out to the plot by the cemetery," Billyboy ordered his goons as he watched them unceremoniously drag the corpses of Angela's parents out of the opera house. "And make sure you bury them _without_ coffins this time—the worms will get to them sooner..." Billyboy snickered with devilish glee at the thought of his victims being consumed by maggots until nothing was left of them...but then he stopped as soon as he heard hysterical crying.

Angela was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back & forth as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. Her sobs became more sorrowful with each passing moment, & she didn't bother to control them. All Angela could do was drown in her grief & misery while her world crashed down around her; she was lost in an unfamiliar realm of darkness & pain she could never escape, & her parents were no longer there to comfort & protect her. What was going to happen to her? How could she survive in this awful hell?

Billyboy became struck with pity for poor Angela as he watched her lying on the dirty floor, crying & begging vainly for her mommy & daddy to return to her. For once in his lifetime—the only time in his whole existence, it seemed—Billyboy felt compassion for another human being. With a look of pain & guilt on his face, the teenage rogue kneeled at Angela's side & scooped her into his arms, rocking her & stroking her hair as he whispered words of reassurance. "Hush, love," Billyboy said gently, embracing Angela & kissing her tenderly. "Don't cry. Everything's gonna be OK."

Angela's sobbing eventually ceased, & after a while, she quietly slipped into a strange daze; her eyes glazed over & she didn't move a muscle or utter a single sound for what may have been an hour (or even two). When Angela finally woke up, she was momentarily surprised to see herself in an abandoned opera house, cradled in Billyboy's arms. Then she remembered that she was all alone in this strange place, & her eyes flooded with tears. "Where are my mommy & daddy?" Angela asked in a broken voice, clutching to Billyboy out of desperation as she stared miserably into his dark eyes that had become so soft & tender. (During her amnesia-like coma, Angela had completely forgotten what Billyboy had done to her parents & had no memory about the events from earlier.)

"They're gone," Billyboy replied in a calm whisper, tightening his embrace on Angela as he frowned guiltily & his countenance became remorseful & dejected. "I'm so sorry."

Some moments before, it had begun storming outside, & cold rain was pouring in a melancholy torrent as lightning flashed & thunder gently rumbled in the sky. The moist drops fell like Angela's tears, reflecting the great sorrow & her pain that she felt now. Whatever would Angela do, now that her family had been snatched away from her & there would be no way for her to return to the life she once lived? How was Angela to live through another day, knowing her parents never would again? Could she even handle the agony in her breaking heart that tortured her soul & crushed her frail spirit?

"It'll be OK, Angela," Billyboy assured Angela, holding the girl close & continuing to comfort her. "I'll take care of you." Hearing this, Angela stopped crying, but sad crystal drops still flowed down her pretty face that was slowly beginning to lose its melancholy expression. With a loving look in his eyes, Billyboy reached out a hand to wipe away the girl's tears & caress her cheek, letting a sense of warmth spread through him as he felt Angela's tiny arms wrap around his back & pull Billyboy (who was unaware of her memory loss) into an embrace, apparently having abandoned her earlier fears of him. How the fragile girl had managed to pull herself together after such a horrifying ordeal, Billyboy did not know. All he knew was that Angela had been terribly deprived of all she held dear & that he had to make it up to her, somehow, someway...

"You're gonna be all right, Angela," Billyboy consoled the girl yet again. "I promise."


	2. The First Day

**MON VOYAGE L'ENFER**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Billyboy is the sole property of Stanley Kubrick & Anthony Burgess. Angela & her parents, as well as Billyboy's goons, belong to me.

Enjoy the story. Reviews & critique are always welcome, so long as they're not flames.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The First Day

The evening had passed, & Angela had slept through most of the morning; when she woke up after her slumber, she found herself lying on a comfortable bed in a room underneath the stage floor. The humble, sparsely-decorated chamber wasn't quite like the hotel room she & her family had stayed at during their Christmas vacation in Elstree, but it was nice nonetheless; it was certainly a lot better than sleeping out on the streets. An old Victrola with records sat on the floor, not too far from Angela's nightstand; Angela also noticed a large oaken dresser & a bulbed vanity table with makeup & cosmetic supplies in front of a large mirror that completely covered the wall behind it.

The nightdress Angela had been wearing last evening was laid neatly at the foot of her bed, along with a large robe, slippers, & some undergarments. After crawling out of bed & putting on her clothes, Angela tiptoed around quietly & took herself on a little "mini-tour". The girl discovered that her room had three doors that led into other places—a big closet that took up a room of its own (literally), a kitchen / dining hall, & a second bedroom that was much more lavish than hers. The latter chamber also had three doors, all leading to Angela's room, the kitchen, & the washroom.

As she took tour after re-tour & became further acquainted with her new surroundings, Angela realized that every door connected each of these underground compartments together; for instance, her own quarters were connected to the second bedroom, which was also "linked" to the washroom, which was connected to the kitchen, which led back into the second bedroom, which was "linked" to her room, which had a closet that led to the kitchen, which..._Oh, mon Dieu, just __thinking__ about all this makes me dizzy! _Angela thought whimsically. _This whole place is just like a maze...like the Minotaur's maze in that story Mommy told me about. _She smiled at the thought._ I suppose that makes me __Theseus, then..._

"Hey!" Angela gasped & nearly had a heart attack when she saw a familiar figure enter the dining room, dressed in the gang outfit he had been wearing the night before. "What are you doing here?" Billyboy asked with a concerned look. "It's not good for you to be up & about after the long, hard night you've had; you need to rest." When Angela insisted that she would be all right, Billyboy gave a resigned sigh & a shrug of his shoulders. "Very well, then, missy," he said. "I guess I can't stop you." Then the teenage lad walked calmly over to Angela, smiling as he stared dreamily at her & stroked her hair. "Looks like someone's got bed-head this morning," he said, leading Angela through the door into her quarters. "Come with me."

Angela sat herself at the vanity, & Billyboy stood behind her, placing a tender hand on her shoulder as he took a brush from the table & began running it through her hair. "Just relax, love," Billyboy told Angela, gently massaging her as he brushed her long, flowing curls with an unbelievable gentleness. "Relax..."

Angela leaned back in her chair & sighed in content as Billyboy tenderly rubbed her neck with one hand &, after he had finished brushing her hair, began massaging her scalp with the other hand as he threaded his fingers through her neat, golden tresses. Angela giggled when Billyboy's tickling lips brushed against her neck, her cheeks & face, & her crown of soft blonde hair. When he began kissing Angela's temple & her little ear, Billyboy's sweet smile turned lascivious as he whispered hoarsely, "You're so pretty, baby...you make me hungry with desire...I could just help myself to that beautiful body of yours all night long! Oh, God, the things I'd do to you..."

Though she did not hear Billyboy's salacious words, Angela knew he said _something._ "_Qu'avez-vous dit?_" she asked him. "What was that you just told me?"

Billyboy just laughed it off & playfully patted Angela's shoulder. "Nothing, love," he said with a benevolent smile, "nothing."

* * *

Angela had her "brunch-fast" shortly afterwards, & after Billyboy had watched the girl disappear into her quarters, he sighed as he sat back down in his special chair at the dining table, frowning forlornly as he held his head in his hands. If Angela were not next door, Billyboy would have been the only soul in the entire opera house; he had sent his dear comrades Cass & Ira out for the day to do some shopping for Angela, while Yancy & the two other thugs were committing crimes that Billyboy had assigned for them. Normally, the leader would have joined his gang, but he had to take care of Angela; she _was_ his guest, after all, & therefore, she was also his responsibility.

_What the hell am I talking about? _Billyboy chastised himself. _That little bitch is __not__ my guest—she's my prisoner! Instead of brushing those little yellow goldilocks of hers, I should have taken my knife & scalped her clean! I should have beaten her to Kingdom Come & blown her brains out afterwards! Hell, I should have been __fucking__ her brains out! I'm surprised I didn't do that before—that strumpet needs a good screw to straighten her up! Oh, man, if only I could just barge into her room right now & give her what she really wants! _The angry grimace on Billyboy's face became an evil smile as he decided to make his cruel whimsies a reality. _No...I think I'll wait until evening. After all, like that song says, nighttime is the right time..._

Billyboy snickered devilishly to himself as he probed further into the callous caprices that filled the darkness of his mind. _I'll bet she's a virgin, _he thought. _I can just picture the look of agony that'll be on her face when I split her cunt open in two...Maybe it'll hurt so much that'll she cry; I would love to lick her pretty little face like a puppy & taste those fresh, salty tears. And if it hurts, will she bite into my shoulder? Will she dig her nails into my back & plead for mercy? Will she whimper & beg for her dear mommy & daddy? Will she call __me__ "daddy"? Or perhaps she'll call me "baby"...will she want her little baby to suck her tits? I'll bet that'll make her scream...but wait—is she a screamer or a moaner? Well, I suppose I'll just have to find out, won't I?_

Now in a state of most insidious glee, Billyboy giggled maniacally as he began planning everything all out. First, of course, he would have to gain the little bitch's trust & make her feel comfortable around him. He would be nice to Angela, shower her with the gifts his thugs would be returning with in a few hours, maybe even gush to her a bit & offer some praise...anything to kiss her cute little ass & make her happy. Then, when Angela least expected it, Billyboy would take her to his bed, make her feel nice & comfy...& that's when he would do her. Yes...that would be Billyboy's plan for tonight, & surely, there was no way it could possibly go wrong...

* * *

The dainty fingers toyed absent-mindedly with the hem of the long pink nightgown, sliding smoothly over the silk fabric like skates over ice-water. Angela stared down at her hands with a forlorn expression, remembering how much she loved this nightgown; her mother had given it to her for Christmas, only a little more than a few years ago from today...Thinking about her dear _mère_, whom Angela would never see again, made the poor girl want to cry. Before she could stop herself, a torrent of tears poured from Angela's eyes & down her rosy cheeks; Angela sobbed & sobbed with increasing uncontrollability as thoughts of her great loss came rushing back to her & filling her troubled mind. Oh, how Angela missed her mommy & daddy more than anything else in the world! How she yearned to have them back with her so she could hear their tender voices & feel the safety of their loving embraces! If only...if only...

Suddenly, Angela heard someone knocking, & she tried to dry her eyes with her little hand. "Come in," she whispered in a choked voice.

The door swung open, & a couple of Billyboy's goons (Cass & Ira, were they?) stepped in, clutching an assortment of various bags & packages. It was apparent that the two henchmen had been out shopping for most of the day, for Angela could see that many of the containers had store logos displayed upon them. "We're back," Cass announced in a merry sing-song voice. "And guess what we have for dear little Angie?" Cass smiled & winked in Angela's direction, & the girl returned the gesture with a weak smile of her own, even though she did not see any real reason to look happy in the way she was feeling right now.

As soon as Billyboy had arrived, he & the thugs began presenting Angela with the gifts that had been bought for her. While most of the items were clothes & accessories, there was one particular present that Billyboy himself had ordered custom-made for Angela. "Open it," the lad said with an eager smile & twinkling eyes as Angela carefully took the gift in her hands & tore away at the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny music box. When Angela wound up the key on the side & the lid on the box opened, a figurine of a pretty blonde mousemaid began to dance around in a field of painted flowers. Angela smiled when she saw the gift, but then her heart sank & her face contorted in grief when she heard the tinny melody that the music box played: "_Castle On A Cloud_".

"Mommy...would sometimes sing that song to me...when I was a baby," she uttered in a broken voice. Angela began to cry again & shoved the music box into Ira's hands in a gesture of rejection. "Take it back!" Angela wept, collapsing onto her bed & sobbing into her pillow. "Oh, please, take it back! I can't bear to hear that melody anymore!"

As they watched Angela crying her poor heart out, Cass & Ira looked stung & couldn't help but mutter in sympathy. Billyboy, however, smiled craftily as he sat down on the bed beside Angela & gently began stroking her hair. "Cass, Ira," he ordered, "I think Angela & I should be left alone for a while." The two thugs grinned evilly at one another & quietly crept out of the room, making sure to follow Billyboy's order to turn off the lights.

As soon as he heard the door shut, Billyboy sat closer to Angela & began playing with her hair; however, she did not respond to his touch. _She's probably going through her daze now,_ Billyboy thought to himself. _Let's just hope she doesn't wake up for a good while..._

Slowly, Billyboy began massaging the nape of Angela's neck, pressing against the flesh with firm, hard squeezes of his fingers. Then he moved his hands down underneath Angela's nightgown & rubbed the girl's shoulders, feeling the curve of their slopes in the black darkness. When Billyboy began to knead Angela's back, the lass gave nary a flinch, continuing to linger in her slumber-like stupor; her lascivious "masseur" took this as a signal to move further down the length of her body.

Now, Billyboy was rubbing the small of Angela's back, fondling her sides & touching her salaciously as he did so. When his hands traveled further & further down Angela's body, they massaged her feet, before coming back up as they slid across the flesh of her thighs. Suddenly, Billyboy stopped when he approached the spot between Angela's legs, covered by whatever it was that she wore underneath. With a cruel smirk, Billyboy gently moved the undergarments aside & placed his fingers upon Angela's nether lips. As soon as he began stroking the tender flesh, Billyboy felt himself grow hard; he began to want Angela more than he ever had before. But he didn't know if he could wait until the evening; it seemed like such a long time until he would be able to take her...

Just then, Angela began to stir a bit from her placid coma. Panicking, Billyboy adjusted Angela's clothes & got off of the girl; before he tiptoed out of the room, however, Billyboy planted a passionate kiss on Angela's collarbone, ravenously caressing the contours with his tongue. "You'll be mine soon, Angela," Billyboy whispered as his lips parted from Angela's shoulder & he gazed with hungry eyes at his prisoner while he quietly walked away. "Enjoy your freedom while you can."

* * *

Angela opened her eyes with a start as she felt someone roughly grabbing her by the shoulder & shaking her violently. "Wake up, Angela!" commanded a familiar voice. "Wake up!"

Angela rubbed the sleep out of her eyes & yawned as she got up & turned to face the person who had addressed her. "_Oui, _Ira?" Angela asked when she recognized the figure. "What is it?"

Ira glared at Angela as he whipped out a couple of items from behind his back & placed them on the bed. "It's almost suppertime, & Billyboy wants you to put this on for him," was all that Ira said. "Consider this your dining gown."

Angela took the outfit off of its hanger & looked at it. It was a sleeveless, silk crimson dress that had matching stiletto shoes, an awfully-low neckline, & a _very _short hemline. After gazing at the indecent-looking dress & shoes for a few seconds, Angela stared at Ira in puzzlement. "What would he want me to wear _this?_" she asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Ira snapped in frustration as he stormed out of the room. "Just put it on & meet us in the kitchen!" With that, Ira slammed the door shut, leaving Angela alone to get changed.

* * *

_Oh, why couldn't I have just been given something else to wear instead of this hideous get-up? _Angela asked herself as she stared at herself in the mirror that covered her bedroom wall. With every second that Angela looked at her "new-&-improved look", her face melted in shame & she blushed profusely. But Angela knew she had no choice in the matter; with an embarrassed groan, she trudged reluctantly out of her quarters & through the room's door that led into the kitchen. Billyboy & his goons were seated at the banquet table, with plenty of food laid out in front of them; the six boys leered & whistled at Angela when they saw her in her outfit, which only made the poor dear feel worse.

"Gentlemen," Billyboy announced with a pleased smile, "our guest has arrived." The thugs whistled & clapped in response, & Billyboy turned to face Angela as an oily smile formed upon his rough face. "And now, _mon __cher_if you would be so gracious as to sit down beside me while we all share our evening meal..."

As she put on a weak, phony smile, Angela began to walk towards the table, but she could not ignore the disgusting displays of desire that Billyboy's goons showed towards her with wanton impertinence. Innocent Angela was bombarded with lewd comments & obscene gestures from the catcalling henchmen, & whenever one of them reached out a hand to fondle Angela's bum or her breasts, she could barely resist the urge to slap them across the face. However, like a little princess, Angela carried herself with dignity & grace as she sat down beside Billyboy & joined him for the dinner they were to have this evening.

Placing an arm around Angela's shoulders, Billyboy took a goblet of red claret & raised it up high, while his lackeys did the same with their glasses. "I'd like to propose a toast," Billyboy said, glancing aside at Angela for a moment. "To Angela! May she reign forever as my beautiful bride & the queen of our dark domain!"

"May she reign forever," echoed the thugs as they clank their glasses together in unison & drank from them.

Billyboy took a sip of his claret, & then turned to face Angela with a twisted smile. "Have you ever tasted alcohol before?" he asked as he placed the goblet between his & Angela's faces.

Angela shook her head in response. "Mommy wouldn't let me drink until I was 18," she said.

Billyboy wrapped his arm around Angela's waist & brought her in close until she was sitting on his lap. "Let's pretend you're at that age, shall we?" he asked. Much to Angela's shock & puzzlement, Billyboy sipped some more of his claret & then brought the goblet to Angela's lips, gently tipping it over until a small bit of the crimson beverage filled her mouth. And then Billyboy did something that Angela did not quite expect him to do...he kissed her passionately on the lips, pressing his mouth against hers as his hands roamed lasciviously around her body. Angela was feeling terribly uncomfortable & anxious from the touching, but she kept quiet & did not say a word. Finally, Billyboy broke away from the kiss, but he continued to hold her in his arms & caress her.

"And now, my dear," he said, "it's dinnertime."

* * *

Once everyone had finished all of their supper & Angela was excused from the table, she returned to her quarters & let out a relieved sigh as she shut the kitchen door behind her & began to change out of that horrendous red outfit. After she put on one of the shirts she'd been given earlier & the pretty little skirt that went with it, Angela crawled up a ladder that led to the stage above the room. Now all alone in the dark, empty theater, Angela closed her eyes & began to meditate, returning to a time when her life was cheery & bright, a time when blessings were showered upon her each day...

About an hour passed before Angela was visited by Ira yet again. "Billyboy wants to see you," the scarred ruffian said, poking his head out from behind the tattered stage curtains. "It's very urgent that you visit him right now."

Angela got up off the floor, & after sweeping the dust off her skirt, she walked towards the portal to that strange underground realm. The stage trapdoor swung open with a creak, & Angela peeked into the bedroom below. "Angie," spoke an oh-too familiar voice, "you're here. Why don't you come on down for a while?" Angela descended the ladder, taking a moment to shut the door behind her. "_Oui?_" Angela asked timidly, casting a timid glance at the floor as she stepped cautiously towards Billyboy, who lay on his satin-covered bed, dressed in a silk robe. "You wanted to see me, _monsieur?_"

Billyboy smiled at Angela, putting down his fourth glass of red claret. He was slightly drunk & feeling pretty good. "Come here, love," he whispered softly, patting a spot on the bed next to him. With this, Angela grew a bit nervous, & she hesitated. "Come on, Angie, come to me," Billyboy cooed, beckoning to the girl. When Angela finally sat down beside him, Billyboy helped her onto his lap, stroking her hair gently with one hand as he sniffed the golden locks; his other hand was wrapped firmly around her waist & his fingers toyed with the buttons of her shirt. Angela became scared & she shivered anxiously. "Aww, what's the matter, Angela?" Billyboy purred. "You cold? Here..." He lifted the lapels of his robe & draped them over Angela as he snuggled her. "Let me keep you warm." For a moment, Angela's apprehension was gone...but it came rushing back to her full-blast when she realized that Billyboy was holding her to his _naked_ body.

In one horrifying moment, Angela suddenly gained her memory back & recalled _everything_ she had forgotten about the night before, from when she & her parents had been held hostage up to the end of Angela's life as the girl knew it, when her mother was raped & both of her parents were killed...& now Billyboy wanted to bring harm upon his prisoner the way he had done to her beloved _mère_. Angela became frightened, & she struggled to get away; Billyboy laughed mockingly as he watched his victim squirm in his grasp like a frightened mouse in a hungry owl's talons. "Come on, bitch," Billyboy taunted as he tightened his grip on Angela & felt her writhing furiously in his clutches, "break away! Break away from me!"

Now Angela was crying uncontrollably as she tried vainly to escape her captor's crushing grip; Billyboy became filled with an incredible sense of power as he saw Angela's tears flowing down her pretty cheeks & listened to her frightened pleas for mercy. Her fear & her despair only gave Billyboy more pleasure, & as he drowned in the joy of Angela's anguish, his body began reacting physically to the sadistic sexual thoughts those sensations gave him. Growling in brutal satisfaction like a beast in heat, Billyboy pinned Angela down & tied her hands & feet to the bedposts, before forcing himself on top of her & cutting off her clothes with his knife. Oh, how aroused he became when he felt Angela, who was now completely stripped of everything she had been wearing, squirm & shiver fearfully under his weight...

"Please let me go," Angela sobbed, her face contorted in sorrow & her eyes widening in fear. "Please, Billyboy, have mercy!" Angela screamed as Billyboy slapped her across the face, breaking her nose & causing it to bleed. When Billyboy began licking the blood like a thirsty vampire, he only became more excited & started kissing Angela with a brazen wantonness. The cruel cad grabbed the girl's breasts & fondled them as he licked & bit at her skin with his hideous, yellowed teeth.

"Mmmm, you like this, don't you, Angela?" Billyboy whispered, planting his lips & hands all over the frightened girl's naked flesh. "I'm sure you do..." He straddled Angela & began pushing his member between her legs; now Angela was even more frightened, & her crying reached the point of hysterics. When Angela, unable to move her hands or feet, started biting Billyboy & spouting curses at him, the gang leader became angry. "Listen to me, you little bitch," he snarled as he wrapped his hands tightly around her throat. "If you ever wanna live to see another day, you'll do exactly as I tell you—otherwise, you're gonna end up joining your dear old mum & dad..."

"But I'm afraid, Billyboy," Angela cried, giving up her fight & letting her body sink in defeat. "Can't you _see_ that I'm afraid?"

"There's no need to be afraid, _mon __cher,_" Billyboy crooned derisively as he released his grip around Angela's neck & let his hands wander around the girl's body. The scoundrel's bare fingers performed a lascivious dance upon Angela's quivering flesh as they waltzed towards the place where he had touched so many a woman; Angela felt cold chills rushing up & down her spine when she felt Billyboy stroking the lips of her mound & massaging the skin. "Of course," Billyboy said as he planted coarse kisses upon the petals of Angela's virginal flower, "there's no harm in preparing oneself..."

Angela's stomach churned violently like the waves in a storm-battered ocean, as she was filled with feelings of disgust & revulsion. That monster—that cruel, depraved monster!—was pushing his saliva-coated tongue inside of her, letting it roam wantonly around her womanhood while he kissed & gnawed at the lips that protected it. The villain's grubby hands roughly rubbed the triangle of flesh between her legs, the roof of the moist caverns that his tongue explored with a cold, aggressive brazenness...

Angela felt no pleasure from Billyboy's lewd touching, only embarrassment & repugnance. However, Billyboy saw that quite a different way. "Awww, does my little baby have a problem with her pussy-wussy? She can't get it up, can she? Well, don't worry, love; I'll take care of it..." Now Billyboy was sucking Angela as he licked her, scratching her nether lips with his teeth as he kept kissing her with his mouth that curled into an evil smile. When he decided that Angela had had enough, Billyboy straddled her again & began attacking her body with greedy, unloving kisses & rough caresses while he prepared to make the first penetration.

Angela started to cry as she felt her captor pushing his ugly, naked body down onto hers. "What's the matter, baby?" Billyboy teased lasciviously, moving his hand down to the meeting of her thighs. "You don't like the way I touch you?" Billyboy nipped at Angela's bare flesh with those filthy teeth of his, while he reached in to poke & probe through Angela's womanhood mercilessly. He fondled her womb for a few moments, before prying Angela's lips apart & nudging his stiff member into her. "Come on, baby," Billyboy snarled as he painfully entered Angela again & again, "you know it feels good..."

The cold-hearted knave grunted & groaned with wicked ecstasy as he pounded his hips against Angela's & thrust inside of her, but Angela was consumed with gripping fear & agony. The pressure in her lower organs became more & more intense, until finally, Angela was inflicted with the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her life. Her nerves blazed as though they were on fire, & every inch of her burned relentlessly as the searing flame coursed through her body. Consumed by her physical anguish, Angela let out a piercing shriek as the gate to her womanhood was torn & blood gushed from the permanent wound.

Billyboy, however, didn't care that Angela was hurting. "You know you like it, you dirty whore," he snarled cruelly, continuing to penetrate her. "Say it...you want more..."

Angela did not say a word, but continued to sob & scream throughout her brutal rape. It hurt...it hurt so badly...Why did Billyboy want her? Why did he force her to give up her virginity to a heartless monster she could never love? Angela turned these questions over & over again in her head, but she never stopped sobbing until Billyboy reached climax & spilled his seed into his poor victim. At last Angela could breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Billyboy untying her restraints; the hour of pain & agony she had gone through was finally over. Thank _Dieu _it was finally over!

Then Angela gasped in terror as she felt Billyboy plucking himself out of her & inching forward until he sat on her belly. The villainous fiend pushed his hips forward until his hardened member met her lips. "Suck it," Billyboy commanded, prying Angela's quivering jaws open & forcing his organ into her mouth. "Take it, you bitch!"

Angela gagged in disgust as she got a taste of the rough, leathery skin that covered the unfeeling appendage that had caused her so much pain & anguish. She tasted the sweat, the juices, & her fresh blood upon it; the mixed flavor of the foul combination, like a bad cocktail, made her want to vomit. Angela started throwing up, but Billyboy slapped her hard on the head in response. "Don't you start getting sick on me," Billyboy snarled, grabbing Angela's head & pushing it until the length of him filled her mouth. "Now suck!" Though Angela tried her hardest to resist, it was no use; Angela shivered & she cried softly to herself as she gave into Billyboy's demands, finally letting herself surrender the fight she had been battling for so long. She accepted Billyboy's "offering" just as she accepted him as her master.

Said master smiled cruelly at his slave, & his dark eyes gleamed with evil joy as he grabbed Angela's hair & tugged on it, symbolizing the great power he had gained over his poor, unfortunate victim. "You're mine now, you little bitch," Billyboy whispered triumphantly between his satisfied grunts & groans. Then the knave planted a cold, lustful kiss upon Angela's forehead like the mark of Cain, signaling that no one else was to touch her...no one else was to kiss her, to hold her, to have sex with her...no one but him.

* * *

Early the next morning, Angela's eyes fluttered open & she moaned softly as she stirred from her long, troubled sleep. After stretching a bit, she lifted back the covers of the bed she had been resting in, only to realize that her horrifying nightmare from last evening was all too real. Dried blood & semen stained her thighs & the silk sheets, & her body was marred with dozens of bruises & deep scratches, many of which had just begun to heal. Now remembering the horror of last night's events, Angela began to cry quietly to herself as she crouched into her little ball, hugging her knees & rocking back & forth...

As soon as Angela had emerged from the placid daze that followed afterwards, she was absolutely frightened to see Billyboy waking up beside her, his glossy purple robe falling off of his shoulders & draping loosely around his naked body. The rogue smiled when he saw Angela lying in front of him, curled up like a fetus in the womb. "Angie," he greeted sweetly, "good morning. How was your sleep?" Angela, startled by the sudden sound of Billyboy's voice, gasped in fear & turned to face him with wide eyes, before backing away as far as she could from that horrible, horrible man.

"Don't be scared, Angela," Billyboy whispered gently, bringing the girl over to him & snuggling with her under the covers. "I'm not gonna hurt you...Shhh, shh, shh..." Angela, however, was not convinced that Billyboy meant no harm towards her; though her crying had long ceased, the girl continued to stare at her captor with dread & disbelief in her eyes. "_Q__u'est-ce qu'il __y a__, mon __cher?_" Billyboy cooed, stroking Angela's hair & planting tender kisses on her face as he pressed her head to his bare chest. "Whatever's troubling you so?"

Crystal tears fell down Angela's face, but she quickly dried them. "I'm afraid, Billyboy," she whispered softly, hugging him despite herself. "I wish my mommy & daddy were here..."

Billyboy smiled tenderly as he wrapped his arms "lovingly" around Angela, bringing her close to him. "Don't fret, sweetie," he soothed, toying with Angela's hair as he massaged her back. "Everything's gonna be OK..." Angela did not believe Billyboy at all, but she nodded & put on a fake smile to humor him. "Say, Angela, could you close your glazzies for a second? I have a surprise for you..." Angela covered her eyes with her hands, wondering what it was that Billyboy had to offer her. "Ta-da..." Billyboy crooned, bringing out a rolling table filled with all sorts of delicious things—fruit salad, buttermilk pancakes with maple syrup, ice cream, bowls of cereal & oatmeal...

Angela stared at the banquet before her with wide, hungry eyes. "I don't think I can eat all of this," she said to herself.

"Go ahead," Billyboy said, offering the first course to Angela. "You earned it."


End file.
